1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for capturing a medical image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for capturing a medical image, which enables a quick judgment to be made as to whether a subject is sufficiently far away from the apparatus for capturing a medical image for safety purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses for capturing a medical image are electronic devices which may generate and process a variety of medical images. In detail, apparatuses for capturing a medical image obtain an image of an internal structure of an object. The apparatuses for capturing a medical image enable users to view an image of the object after capturing and processing an image of structural details of a body, internal organs, and flow of body fluids. Users, including doctors, may diagnose medical conditions and diseases of a patient by using the medical image generated by apparatuses for capturing a medical image.
Among apparatuses for capturing the medical image, examples of the apparatuses which acquire medical images by using X-rays may include an X-ray apparatus and a computed tomography (CT) imaging apparatus.
In order to obtain medical images by using X-rays, apparatuses for capturing a medical image irradiate X-rays to a human body. X-ray radiation is a type of high energy radiation which is harmful to the human body. Therefore, there is a need to minimize the degree of X-ray radiation that is exposed to users such as a doctor, a nurse or a radiographer, who operates the apparatuses for capturing a medical image for obtaining the medical image by using X-rays.
The dose of X-ray radiation, which is emitted from a point of X-ray irradiation to the user, decreases as it gets farther away from the point of X-ray irradiation. Therefore, the user may stay as far away as he/she feels safe from the point of X-ray irradiation, in order to minimize the degree to which he/she is exposed to X-ray radiation, when not using the apparatus for capturing a medical image.
However, it is not easy for the user to recognize the degree to which he/she is exposed to X-ray radiation while using the apparatus for capturing a medical image. In addition, it is not easy for the user to recognize whether he/she is as far away as necessary to be safe from the medical image apparatus.
In detail, when the user uses a portable apparatus for capturing a medical image, it is much more difficult for the user to recognize whether he/she is as far away as possible to be safe from the apparatus for capturing a medical image, if the place, where the apparatus for capturing a medical image is used, is changed.